Time Space and all that Jazz
by Shadow-runner-100
Summary: Emily and her younger brother have an unfortunate accident that involves them and a time travelling pay phone box. Emily uses the opportunity to witness how her parents relationship develops. But when she gets in deeper than she intended and certain events unfold that lead her parents on different paths, she must fight to rectify her mistakes, lest her and her brother never exist.
**Hi readers! So I've been working on some original writing recently and I thought some of it would be fun to change into the PP universe. This is what I came up with.**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

That's what Emily kept telling herself.

She was meant to be home, twenty four years into the future - although she liked to round it off to an even twenty five years, because saying she had travelled a quarter of a century in the past sounded so much cooler.

She couldn't understand why or even how she was still here, unchanged. Surely something would have altered. Like the fact she shouldn't currently exist.

She had changed so much of her parents past that it was almost – she uses that word with extreme hope - an impossibility that the two would ever be friends again, let alone marry and go on to have two children.

Oh how she wished she had just listened to her brother.

 _Damn him. Why does he always have to be right?_

* * *

 **Original Timeline, before incident.**

"Emily Honey. Get up. Your Grandparents are coming today." The brunette's mother called up to her eighteen year old daughter.

Emily groaned whilst hugging her pillow closer to her face. She was usually quite the perky morning person, but her brother had decided to have a _"Friends"_ marathon – even if the show is almost fifty years old, it still never got old – till five am, and stupidly she had joined. So getting up at eight am just didn't have the same appeal.

It hadn't helped that both Emily and her younger brother had forgotten that their Grandparents were coming. Had they, they would have conserved their energy in preparation. Their Grandparents may have been in their seventies, but they were still hyperactive as hell.

"Nate I'm going to kill you" She mumbled into her pillow. Cursing her brother. Although she knew it wouldn't be the last time they did something like that.

She loved the younger sibling, they were extremely close.

He was bubbly, confident, not at all awkward like his older sister, and he was incredibly clever. He looked much like Emily, dark hair, which he kept short and styled, same skin tone and a beaming smile. The only difference being the eye colour, which were a deep blue compared to Emily's brown. Although quite athletically built he was about the same height as his sister. Girls swooned over him at school, which he had no shame bragging to his parents about every evening after school.

Her mother's voice travelled up the stairs again, pulling her from her thoughts. "Em, did you hear me?"

Emily could picture her mother standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting to hear some movement from her eldest daughter's room.

Tossing the quilt to the side, and heaving herself begrudgingly from the bed. Emily shuffled toward her closet to pick out some clothes for the day, before making her way out of her door and into the bathroom.

Had it been any other day, she would have taken her time in the shower, but the thought of her mother barging in to make sure she was hurrying herself, made her wash quicker than she had ever washed before. It wouldn't have been the first time her mother had barged into a shower.

After she had finished getting ready, the brunette headed for the kitchen only now aware of the sweet, sweet smell drifting up the stairs.

As she approached the kitchen she smiled when she heard her mother and brother singing old Disney songs.

 _If only the girls at school could see him now_ she thought, pressing the record button on her i-watch to film her families display. " _Nerds"_ she said before turning off the recording.

Watching them prance around the kitchen and the delicious smell of pancakes had improved her mood greatly, so she decided to jump into the kitchen performance and join them and their nerdy-ness, belting out the chorus of "Let it Go".

All three fell into a fit of giggles as the song finished. All knowing how silly they must have looked but none of them caring.

As their mum started dishing up breakfast for her children they fell into easy conversation, still smiling from their improv sing song.

"Could I _be_ any more tired!" Emily commented, winking over to her brother.

"Welcome to the real world. It sucks. You're gonna love it!" He replied smirking.

"Oh… My… Gawd!" Emily enunciated her voice with an annoying twang.

Nate looked at her with a toothy grin. "I'm not so good with advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?"

"So I take it you too were up watching Friends again?" Their mother stated rather than asked. Smiling at her children's antics.

"Noooo" The siblings replied in unison.

"Well I think someone is going to be upset that you watched it without them." laughing when both her children looked at her with the same grin.

"That's why we're not going to say anything right?" Nate asked hopeful.

"You know I can't lie." Their mother stated, playing along.

"Why? Are you a robot?" Emily giggled. "Anyway it's more omitting the truth then lying."

"Hmm I don't know. I guess if you two promised to take the garbage out and wash the dishes for the next two days I could think about it." She chuckled at the looks she received.

"Are you extorting us? Em, I think mum is extorting us." Nate turned to his mum in mock shock.

Emily turned to her brother with the same look. "What do you think we should do?" She asked.

"I propose we counter offer." He said smirking. His dark blue eyes glistening.

Emily nodded in agreement.

"Mother" he started, straightening out in his chair, placing his hands firmly atop the breakfast bar and looking toward his amused mom.

"Yes Nathan" His mother replied nodding for him to continue

"We counter your request, with…" He stopped to add effect. His mother looking at him expectantly. "With, Emily taking the trash out and washing the dishes over the next two days."

"Traitor!" Emily screeched throwing a chunk of her pancake at the younger sibling.

"As long as it gets done, I accept" She held out her hand to shake with her son.

"Noooo" Emily wailed, scowling at her brother.

"Never trust a lawyer" he winked.

"You're an arrogant sixteen year old, who thinks he's the next Harvey Specter." Emily commented.

"Correction. I don't think, I know." He stated matter of fact.

"My point exactly" Emily chuckled.

"You two love your old programmes don't you?" Their mother said.

"All the programmes from now are just so un-original mum. The oldies are the best." Emily informed.

As they helped their mum clean up the kitchen after they had all finished their breakfast, Nate suddenly jumped up in excitement.

"Mum, Lilly's back." He exclaimed, noticing the black haired woman setting surveillance equipment up in their back garden.

Before his mother had chance to respond, Nate was rushing out to see his family's head of security, and his personal Jiu Jitsu instructor.

Emily looked to her mother and laughed. Although Lily was quiet, she was missed by everyone when she was away – and god only knows where she went - but most of all, Emily and Nate loved seeing Lily because she would let them see all the cool gadgets she had at her house across the street. There was always a new one every time she returned from where ever it was she went.

"Go" Emily's mother sighed jokingly, smiling lightly.

"Thanks mum." Emily yelled over her shoulder as she too ran toward Lily.

"One hour Emily. I mean it" Her mother warned quickly, as the door began to shut behind her.

Lily noticed the two approaching and smiled. She had watched them grow and protected them since they were born and she had a soft spot for the two.

With the exception of the Bella's who mostly accepted her quirkiness, and occasionally understood what she said. These two siblings were the only other people who truly embraced all that was Lily, and in fact they loved Lily's quirkiness and thought it as a game to listen and pick out what she said.

Emily saw Lily's lips move as she approached, and Nate knowing his sister wasn't close enough at the time they were spoken translated for her.

"She just said, _Hi Guys_ " Nate smiled looking back to the older woman.

"Where've you been Lily? Somewhere cool? I bet it was wasn't it?" Emily questioned excitedly.

Nate scoffed knowing Lily always stayed schtum about her trips. But Emily always asked anyway.

"Top Secret" Lily replied, a strange smile on her face.

"Ah Really?" Emily whined, although not entirely surprised.

Nate playfully shoved his sister. "It's the same answer every time Em. When you going to stop asking?"

"Never!" The brunette replied sticking her tongue out.

Lily chuckled silently at the sibling's interaction. "So want to see something cool?" She asked the two teenagers.

"Always!" Said Nate enthusiastically.

The two siblings followed as Lily walked toward her home. Chatting excitedly trying to guess what new gadget or contraption she had to show them this time.

As they entered the building, Emily and Nate waited at the front door as they normally did. They watched Lily continue down the hallway, stopping at her under the stairs cupboard. She opened the door, punched in a few codes, along with some other security measures, before a new staircase was revealed to the basement.

The older woman waved them over toward the newly revealed staircase.

"It never ceases to amaze me every time I come down here." Nate whispered to his sister. Although he knew the mysterious Lily could hear. Just because she spoke quietly didn't mean she didn't have incredible hearing.

"I know" Emily concurred.

Lily smirked to herself.

Nate looked around in awe, as he normally did, trying to spot the new gadget that Lily had mentioned.

After a good ten minutes of searching, Lily grinned as she looked at the defeated faces of the siblings.

Deciding to put them out of their misery, she pulled a long thin device out, that looked much like a parker pen and held it in front of her.

Emily and Nate looked to her quizzically.

"It's a pen" Nate stated.

Lily just nodded her head. Smiling at their reaction.

"Your something cool is a pen? We don't even use them anymore." Emily lifted it from Lily's hands inspecting it closer.

"Yeah, this is like something from the stone ages. I remember mum talking about them." Nate added, as he took the pen from his sister, turning the _so not cool_ object over in his hands.

"Mums gonna kill us when we tell that we ran out on her to see a pen" Emily snorted.

Lily audibly laughed at this, to which Emily and Nate looked up surprised.

"Hold it away from you. Press the button and hold it in" Lily instructed, back in her quieter voice.

Nate looked at the pen again, brows knitted in confusion, before complying.

The device beeped, and Lily pulled Emily out of the way as a line of a web like substance stretched from the far side wall to the tip of the pen.

"Whoa, no way!" Emily and Nate exclaimed in unison.

Emily pinged the line of thread like material a few times feeling the strength. Which was incredibly durable by the looks of things.

"It's like Spiderman" Nate commented, touching it in awe, now very impressed with the pen.

Lily nodded. Before taking the pen from Nate and clicking it in a sequence which disintegrated the line of super strong thread.

They played around with it a few more times before Lily's com unit sounded from her desk.

Trusting the two in her secret-not-so-secret base, she excused herself to take the call upstairs knowing it would be confidential and probably long.

"That was insane Em!" Nate gushed. Being a big fan of Spiderman, what with growing up with his Uncle Jesse reading him the comics. The pen slash web shooter was literally his dream come true. He couldn't wait to tell his mother and uncle.

Emily just laughed at her brother's excitement. And the way he kept turning the device over in his hands in complete awe, and what she could only decipher as, _love?_

After getting over his initial excitement high, Nate checked his watch to see how much time they had before they were due back home. "Ah man! So want to hang out here a bit longer but if we aren't back in like five minutes mum will flip a lid."

Emily nodded as she checked the time on her own watch. "Yeah. I can't be getting the, _you should know better_ speech again."

Nate chuckled as Emily got that every time both of them were in trouble. Whilst he just got a _don't do it again son._

They both headed for the secret-not-so-secret base door, pulling at it to exit.

"Err Nate?" Emily started looking over at her brother. He looked curiously back waiting for her to continue. "We are locked in."

"Yeah yeah. You probably just a weakling sis." He scoffed.

After a couple of minutes of pulling and grunting in annoyance, he conceded with his sister's initial assessment. "Ok so _maybe_ we _are_ locked in."

Emily rolled her eyes at her brothers lack of trust in her. "So what do we do?"

Nate looked to his sister then back to the door, before shrugging. "I don't know. Open Sesame?"

Emily snorted at her brother's pathetic attempt to open the door. "Wow. And the school says you are a genius."

Nate glared at his older sister. "Hey! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

Emily stood thinking about it for a little while, hoping Lily would be back to let them out any minute.

However after another five minutes passed and the mysterious woman hadn't returned, they both feared what their mother was going to say when they returned.

"We are so dead." Emily grumbled.

"I know. Ma is probably home from the airport with Nona and Pops." He stated looking at his sister. "I guess on a positive note, it's not a flying visit this time. Otherwise we'd be totally screwed!"

Emily looked at her brother with a light smile. He always did have an optimistic attitude.

Deciding she was bored, Emily started humming to herself. It was a song her parents had sung to the two of them growing and she always like to sing it to calm herself.

Nate recognising the tune instantly started singing along to the verse, and as they reached the chorus they began singing together.

 _When I'm gone_

 _When I'm Gone_

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

 _You're gonna miss me by my hair_

 _You're gonna miss me everywhere_

 _Oh, I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

The two teenagers jumped as a loud click could be heard from the far end of the room and a new door way appeared as a part of the wall slid away.

"What. The. Hell" Nate enunciated each word.

Emily just stared in utter shock, unable to respond.

Without thinking they both approached the newly discovered door. As they entered the small hallway, the door slid shut behind them, both jumping at the sudden noise. Deciding they had already come this far, they followed the staircase down to a much smaller, and dimly lit room.

It was pretty bare. Nothing compared to Lily's secret-not-so-secret office above. Looking around both wondered why the room was so secretive.

"What is this room?" Emily asked rhetorically. She knew her brother had as much knowledge as she did

Nate was quiet to begin with just nosing around, before voicing his opinion "It kinda looks as if the cool base above is just a decoy."

Emily gave him a strange look. "A decoy from what? This room is totally unimpressive compared to upstairs."

"Who knows?" Nate replied shrugging.

It wasn't a large room, so it hadn't taken them long to poke around. There had been nothing in the room, except for a tall object that stood in the middle, covered over with a sheet.

The siblings circled the large object, before pulling the sheet off. Both sets of brows knitting together in confusion at their discovery.

"It's an old pay phone box." Emily stated.

"Yeah."

"Oooo k then."

"Maybe it's like a TARDIS." Nate suggested.

In all honesty after seeing the pen web shooter, he wouldn't have been at all surprised.

Emily shook her head at the slight giddiness in his voice. How he was popular she would never know. He was such a Nerd. Unfortunately for Emily, being a nerd had not helped with her popularity in any way.

Emily opened the door to the box, stepping in and surveying the contents.

"Em, what are you doing?" Nate hissed, astonished she would just waltz on in to a potential TARDIS.

"Oh come on you wimp." She yanked her brother's arm making him stumble inside with her. "Look it's just a phone box."

Nate shook his head vehemently. He was not at all convinced.

"Wow for an arrogant jock, you are such a baby."

"I am not a jock!" Nate exclaimed more offended by that insult than being called a baby. "Seriously though Em, I don't like this, we should go." He pulled at his sister's wrist but she pulled back as she noticed a lever on the phone dial that shouldn't have been there.

"Wait. What's this?" She said pointing to the red handled lever.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Nate expressed defiantly.

Emily laughed at her brother, to which he scowled in return.

"Em. Lily wouldn't just have another secret lair, with just this, if it was something she wanted everyone to see." He pointed out

Emily couldn't argue, his logic was pretty sound, but at the same time she was curious.

"Come on Nate, you can't tell me you aren't a little curious?" She prodded

"No. I'm not" And he really wasn't. "Look we shouldn't touch that, we should just go back upstairs and call for Lilly somehow. She probably thinks we left."

Emily wasn't listening though. Too entranced by the lever that was just waiting to be pulled.

Her hand crept ever so slightly closer and closer, ignoring whatever it was her brother was saying.

She pulled it waiting for something awesome to happen. Just like the pen. Something completely unremarkable doing something completely unexpected.

But nothing did.

"Emily!" Nate Screeched.

"Oh calm down, nothing even happened. You and your TARDIS Theory." Emily scoffed.

Nate's face flushed red as he grew angry, it wasn't often that Emily had seen that look and she felt guilty that she had pissed off the usually happy go lucky boy.

"Ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pulled it. I was just curious." She looked down ashamed.

Nate sighed. He wasn't able to stay mad at his sister long, but at the same time he wished she thought more about things. "It's ok. Just please…"

Before the teenaged boy could continue, there was a violent shake beneath them.

Once.

Twice.

The twins looked to each other, eyes wide in fear.

"Did you feel that?" Emily asked her brother, steadying herself on the side of the phone box.

Nate nodded slowly.

Then there was another shake. This time more violent. A continuous rumble beneath their feet.

The two siblings reached their hands to one another, Emily shutting her eyes tight as the quake continued.

After a few more moments everything was still.

Emily sighed in relief. Glad that everything was still in one piece.

But as she came to, she realised, maybe everything wasn't still in one piece. She no longer felt her brother's hand in hers, or the box that she was previously pressed against. The humid room was now replaced with a brisk chill, and the sound of flickering lights gone.

The only thought running through her mind, _what happened?_

She slowly opened her eyes hoping it was in her imagination and everything was ok. But when her eyes peeked through their lids, spying her surroundings.

That was the moment Emily knew that everything was definitely not ok.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. More chapters up hopefully at the weekend. I will try to update every Friday/ Saturday.**

 **Please Rate and Review. Would be greatly appreciated! If you have comments on how I can improve please let me know, I love learning!**

 **Good Morning. Good Day. Good Night**

 **Shadow-Runner**


End file.
